


Revolve Around Me

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby Master Is Already Creepily Possessive, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times with Theta and Koschei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolve Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 260

The first time he puts his finger into Theta and feels his sphincter clench like he's the center of the universe, Koschei nearly comes in his robes. (The fact that he's eighty-two and inappropriate erections are as common as surprise tests probably contributes to that, as well.)

It takes another two and a half weeks of fumbling before he penetrates Theta properly -- three quick thrusts and it's over, to their mutual disappointment -- and another ten days before they properly synchronize their movements. When they do, though, Koschei decides that he'll do anything to stay the center of Theta's universe forever.


End file.
